Cumpleaños
by Victoire Black
Summary: Puedo afirmar fielmente que las almas gemelas existen, y que desde antes de nacer están destinadas a estar juntas por el resto de su eternidad. Un fino hilo dorado las une, lleno de fragilidad, pero imposible de ser cortado. Esas almas, a cada paso que den unidas, atarán aún más fuerte esos hilos a sus historias, a su inventario de besos y abrazos que día a día se dan.


_El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre "Teddy&Victoire" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**S**i les soy sincera, no sé de dónde salió esto, ni a qué viene. Lo único que tengo claro es que me quedé con las ganas de escribir sobre cumpleaños, y acá está esto... Simples 155w drabbles intercalando el veintiocho de abril con el dos de mayo, con la eternidad del amor de los chicos.

* * *

"**CUMPLEAÑOS"**

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**Ahora, y por siempre.**

_Almas gemelas._

La vida teje y desteje a su antojo, pero el destino siempre es el mismo. Pase lo que pase, eso que esperan los seres humanos jamás cambiará. Puedo afirmar fielmente que las almas gemelas existen, y que desde antes de nacer están destinadas a estar juntas por el resto de su eternidad. Un fino hilo dorado las une, lleno de fragilidad, pero imposible de ser cortado. Esas almas, a cada paso que den unidas, atarán aún más fuerte esos hilos a sus historias, a su inventario de besos y abrazos que día a día se dan.

Por eso es que los nacimientos son tan importantes para las almas gemelas... Sobre todo unas como son Teddy y Victoire, unidos en espíritu y con un amor tan grande desde antes de saber que podían llegar a existir en el plano físico. Cuatro días, dos años y un montón de cosas más como diferencia... Y un amor gigante.

* * *

**02 de Mayo de 2000.**

_Nacimiento_.

—¿Aba? —preguntó un pequeño de cabellos verdes a su padrino, mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de su abuela. Ésta estaba junto a Molly, Bill y Fleur en la habitación contigua, dado que la última estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primogénita. Claro, eso no se lo podían explicar a quien hacía cuatro días había cumplido apenas dos añitos.

—Está a punto de dar la bienvenida al mundo a tu nueva novia, Teddy —le respondió Ginny entre risas que Harry, Hermione y los demás Weasley presentes siguieron.

—¡_Ovia_! —aplaudió el niño, divertido, probablemente sin haber entendido.

—Que al renacuajo ni se le ocurra tocar a mi sobrina —amenazó Ron, y la risa volvió a surgir... Sin tener idea de la realidad que se estaba formando en ese momento frente a sus narices.

Un llanto resonó en La Madriguera. Una nueva vida...

Había llegado Victoire.

* * *

**28 de Abril de 2001.**

_Primera caída._

Cumplía tan solo tres años, pero el pequeño Teddy Lupin ya era todo un máster de Quidditch, por lo menos a ojos de su padrino... y mientras volaba a apenas un metro del suelo, en el amplio prado detrás de La Madriguera.

Un pastel gigante con forma de snitch adornaba una larga mesa llena de golosinas, y aunque Andrómeda y Molly sabían perfectamente que no podían dárselas a un pequeño de tres años tan hiperactivo, los Weasley habían insistido... y así estaban las cosas, con Teddy revoloteando para todos lados con su nueva escoba de juguete.

—Harry, querido —llamó Andrómeda, quien no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea de que su nieto volara con solo tres años—. Va siendo hora de bajar a Ted de la escoba antes que...

No pudo siquiera terminar la frase, cuando Teddy derrapó en el barro, y se golpeó contra un árbol con un ruido seco.

* * *

******02 de Mayo de 2002.**

_Princesas_.

—¡Má! —llamó una niña vestida íntegramente de blanco. Todo en ella denotaba fragilidad: sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules, lo diminuto de su talla, su sonrisa con pequeños dientes y la palidez de su piel—. ¡Má! —volvió a llamar, pero en ese instante el flash de una cámara fotográfica se reflejó contra ella y la cegó momentáneamente. El llanto no se hizo esperar.

—¿Por qué llora Vic? —preguntó Teddy a Ginny, su Weasley favorita, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía como la niña podía llorar con algo que a él le encantaba, como eran las fotos. Le fascinaba la magia que éstas adquirían luego de ser reveladas, y podía pasarse horas enteras frente a ellas, mirando a sus protagonistas pestañear entre risas a la cámara.

—Porque la luz le hizo daño —le respondió la pelirroja.

—Ah, pero —añadió Teddy dudoso—... yo creía que las princesas no lloraban.

* * *

******28 de Abril de 2003.**

_Alegría_**_._**

—¡Qué _os cumpias feiz_! ¡Qué _os __cumpias __feiz_! ¡Qué _os __cumpias_, Teddy_ Upin_! ¡Qué _os __cumpias __feiz_! —Victoire se carcajeaba con un aplauso continuo mientras coreaba a los demás en el cántico de feliz cumpleaños para el pequeño Ted, quien ese día estaba cumpliendo sus cinco años. Su prima Molly, con quien tenía solo un mes de diferencia, trataba de seguirla como podía, pero sus risas le impedían hablar.

La magia de la fiesta se palpaba en el aire. Una magia que el propio niño había realizado por obra propia cuando la décima escoba de juguete que Harry le había regalado -luego de haber estrellado todas las demás- se había elevado dos metros más de lo común. Teddy, claro está, reía encantado... Y todos abajo apuntaban sus varitas a él ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

No les importó, claro. Había una magia más importante a la cual prestar atención... Una magia llamada alegría.

* * *

******Nuevamente por siempre.**

_Eternidad._

Fueron esas almas que poco a poco consideraron el hecho de juntarse en la Tierra. Fueron ellos quienes sonrieron y se embarcaron de la mano en la aventura de vivir. De no existir, pasaron a ser diminutos bebés creciendo cada día un poco más en el vientre de sus madres. Luego de abrirse paso en este mundo, fueron niños traviesos festejando cumpleaños inolvidables. Más tarde, comprendieron la importancia del aprendizaje mágico que les brindó un colegio del que jamás podrían evitar tener nostalgia. Un poco después en sus vidas, se percataron de que el verdadero amor era el que tenían frente a ellos. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, se tomaron de las manos, y se juraron amor eterno... Juramento al que no fallaron.

Y al que no fallarán jamás.

Aún ahora, años después de esos cumpleaños, de esas risas y esos aplausos, siguen allí. Se guiñan los ojos entre estrellas, y sonríen. Están juntos.

* * *

_No sé qué piensan. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
